Revenge of the Squeaks
by TotalS
Summary: After been defeated by Kirby, the Squak Squad wants a revenge. It's kind of a mix-up between the game and the anime. Please review, and no flames. T for beeped out and German swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:__ I don't own Kirby, the Squeak Squad, or whoever is in this chapter in any way. They all belong to Nintendo/HAL Labs and that kind of crap._**

"Geez, I never thought it would end up like this!" Spinni complained.

"Shut up, and walk." Daroach squeaked.

"But I'm tired! And your voice is still funny.." Spinni giggled.

Daroach gave no response but a death glare.

The Squeak Squad continued walking home. It was a long, boring trip, but 'luckily' they had Spinni talking about what happened.

"And then this blue guy came out of nowhere, and Kirby owned him!" is an example of what Spinni said all the time.

After a while Daroach couldn't stand it anymore.

"SPINNI, SHUT UP! YOU HAVE BEEN TALKING THE LAST FEW HOURS, AND WE KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!" Daroach yelled.

Doc sighed. This was going on forever.

"But we could try to get a shortcake again.." Spinni said.

"NO! I've had enough of that Kirby!" Daroach yelled. Storo and Doc agreed.

"But who said it was going to be Kirby's? I heard that his friends live in Dedede's castle and the village around that." Spinni suggested.

"Spinni.." Daroach started.

"Y-yes?" Spinni asked, expecting the worse.

"For once, your plan is genius." Daroach said with a low voice.

"Your voice! It changed!" Spinni said shocked.

"Well, we first have to get home. I didn't had any food since 2 hours ago!" Storo growled as Daroach made another attempt to shout at Spinni.

And the Squeaks headed home.

* * *

"Poyo!" Kirby squealed as he chased a butterfly.

"Hey, Kirby! Don't run off to far!" Fumu yelled after him.

Kirby kept on running. After 4 years of living here, he still was the cute old Kirby like we all knew him from the beginning.

Kirby, Fumu and Bun were planning on going to visit Whispy Woods. Bun, somehow, managed to drag Sword and Blade in also. Well, not without threatening them.

"Why did Bun had to see us drawing on Escargon's face when he was asleep?" Blade wondered out loud.

"I don't know. But look at the bright side, this is way better than being in that stinking castle all day." Sword said.

"I guess you're right.."

"What are you two talking about? Come on!" Fumu yelled.

* * *

"Finally we're home!" Doc said grateful, holding his 'robotic arms' up in the air. "Now I don't have to listen to Spinni all the time anymore!" he added.

Daroach instantly grabbed a piece of paper to write down his plan.

"All right, listen.."

**_Yaaay, end of chapter 1._**

**_Please let me know how you think about it so far ^_^_**

**_Again, I own __nothing__ but this story._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**So, I made another chapter together with the first one. **__**So I'm uploading them on the same day ^_^ Enjoy!**_

"Daroach?"

"Yes, Spinni?"

"That plan sucks."

"Well can you make a better plan?" Doc interrupted.

"No. But who said that?" Spinni asked.

"I did." Doc answered. Spinni sighed.

"By the way, where's Storo?" Daroach wondered.

"I'm here, you blind mouse!" Storo growled.

"Daroach, why do you care about that fatass, and not about me?" Spinni asked.

"HEY! I'M NOT FAT! I'M BIG-BONED!"

"Because Storo is not that annoying. And he's a boy." Daroach sarcastically said, ignoring Storo.

"Storo, get over it! You're fat!" Doc said, poking Storo's stomach, "And Daroach, are you gay?" he added.

That comment made Daroach spit out his coffee, and give a death glare to Doc.

"NO!" he yelled.

Spinni was looking angry behind her sunglasses.

"And Spinni, if you don't want us to abuse the fact that you're a girl, get a sexchang-" Doc said before he was cut off.

"NO, NOBODY'S HAVING A SEXCHANGE!" Daroach yelled.

"Or else you don't have a girl to have a crush on?" Doc said with a grin.

"I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON SPINNI!" Daroach said.

"I see a blush!" Storo teased.

"N-NO YOU DO NOT!" Daroach yelled, heavingly blushing.

Storo and Doc nodded to eachother. Spinni looked weird at Daroach.

"Crap.." Daroach whispered to himself.

* * *

"Hello, Fumu, Bun, Kirby. It's good to see you again!" Whispy Woods said with a big smile.

"Hi, Whispy!" Fumu greeted.

"Wait.. trees aren't supposed to talk!" Blade yelled.

"Get over it, idiot!" Sword scowled.

"Thanks for the compliment, asshole." Blade said sarcastically, punching Sword in his back. Sword decided to remain silent.

"You want some apples?" Whispy said, still with a big smile on his 'face'. Kirby 'poyo-ed' a few times and got himself on top of Whispy.

"And you think that's okay?" Blade said. Sword facepalmed at his brother's reaction.

Whispy laughed for a moment, "I don't think that anything's wrong with sitting up in trees."

"He's still scaring the crap outta me!" Blade whispered to Sword.

"I know.. he's also scaring me.." Sword whispered back.

"Hey, guys! Wanna go with us to the beach tomorrow?" Bun asked Sword and Blade.

"Oh, that'd be so much of a NO!" Sword replied.

"Hmm, then I'll tell Escargon something.." Bun threatened.

"HEY! YOU PROMISED US THAT IF WE WOULD DO WHAT YOU SAY FOR 3 DAYS, YOU'D STOP THREATENING US!" Blade yelled, while he walked up to Bun.

"Blade..." Sword slowly said

"YES, AND WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Blade yelled.

"Today is the first day of the 'do-what-Bun-says'-weekend.."

"Scheiße!"

"WHOA! YOU SPEAK GERMAN?" Bun yelled surprised.

Blade sighed, "That's what I get for going to school unlike SOMEONE, who decides just to randomly go home." At the word 'someone' Blade looked over to Sword.

"At least I can understand Spanish!" Sword said, punching Blade in his stomach.

"OUCH! YOU MOTHERF_[beep]_!" Blade yelled.

Sword knew he had to run away now, but he didn't want to get lost. So he ran around Whispy Woods.

* * *

Daroach was still standing there, and meanwhile Storo and Doc were laughing so hard, they seriously rolled over the floor.

"JUST GET A PLAN TO GET US CAKE!" Daroach yelled.

"Just wait 'till someone makes it, and steal it." Spinni said, hoping (actually not) it was all a joke.

"Then we maybe can wait for a month!" Daroach said.

"You're right.. wait! Get a letter to the castle with the ingrediënts for cake! And tell in the letter that the person who finds it, needs to make it!" Spinni suggested.

Daroach decided to agree to the stupid plan.

_**Hahahahahaha, DaroachXSpinni, lol.**_

_**I just had to make that pairing. XD**_

_**Yeah.. Spinni likes Daroach too :D xD**_

_**I didn't had enough time to get to a total awesome plan. If you don't like the plan, then please stop reading this story, or get over it and wait for another chapter of this stupid story :D.**_

_**Gotta get busy with dinner..**_

_**EDIT: So I got a review what said that Spinni is a guy. In every fanfics I read about the Squeaks Spinni is a girl. In one of the fanfics it said that some Japanese guide explained that Spinni is female. So.. that's why :P  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yey, another chapter :D**__** I'm sorry that this chapter is late. I try to update the story at least once a week. Enjoy ^_^**_

"And that's how we'll get some shortcake!" Daroach said, smiling for once in a while.

"That's the stupidest plan ever.." Doc mumbled. Apparently, Storo heard him.

"It's Spinni's plan.." he whispered.

"Now I see.." Doc mumbled back.

"So. We're going to write a letter, and get it to Dedede's castle?" Storo asked.

"Yes." Daroach simply said.

"I heard that it was Spinni's plan.." Doc started, "maybe that's why you're gonna do this stupid plan?" he finished.

"N-no!" Daroach said, blushing.

"Just shut up, and do it!" Spinni yelled.

"Y-yes.." the boys stuttered. It was clear that they were going to send a letter to Dedede's castle.

* * *

"NO NO NO LET ME GO!" Sword yelled, almost getting choked by his younger brother.

"NEVER!" Blade yelled back.

Fumu stared at it for a while, and decided just to leave them alone. She heard some stories from Meta Knight, that Sword and Blade were fighting about the littlest things. But don't all siblings do?

Whispy laughed at the scene, with Kirby eating all his apples.

"Hey, Sword, Blade! Why don't we go home?" Bun asked.

"Why?" they asked at the same time like they practiced for years.

"Just do what I say, or else I'll have some news for Escargon." Bun threatened.

"Allright, allright!" Blade said fearfully, letting go of Sword, causing him to fall down.

"Ouch! Just don't tell Escargon anything!" Sword said, getting up.

"And you.. I'm not done with you yet!" Blade said dangerously, pointing at Sword.

"Hey, you beg-" Sword said before he was cut off.

"JUST SHUT UP AND COME HOME!" Fumu yelled. She couldn't stand it anymore.

The trip home was silent.

* * *

"...and that's how you make a shortcake." Spinni finished reading the letter. "Perfect!"

"Yeah.. Let's send it!" Storo said, not wanting to wait, and munching on cookies. Doc nodded.

"Wait.. what's the adress?" Daroach wondered.

"Don't need it. We're gonna send it ourselves." Spinni said, smiling.

'That smile..' Daroach thought with butterflies in his stomach. 'It's so lovely..' he thought further.

"Let's go!" Doc yelled.

* * *

"Finally.. home!" Bun sighed.

"Yeah.. if you don't mind.. we're off to our own room." Blade said, hesitating.

"Tomorrow we're going to the beach! Don't forget your swimclothes!" Bun yelled after them.

"The beach... you must be kidding me.." Sword said.

"Just go. Or else we'll get killed by that snail over there." Blade said, pointing at Escargon, who tried to wash off the mustache what was drawn on his face.

"If I know who did this...! They won´t survive!" Escargon said angry.

"Just remain silent.." Blade whispered.

Escargon growled when he passed Sword and Blade.

_**Sorry guys, that's it for today. Please note me if I misspelled some words or sentences. Google translate isn't always that good..**_

_**Well, I'll update ASAP.**_


End file.
